


Breakaway

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Angela-centric video found on Youtube using the Kelly Clarkson song "Breakaway" as inspiration/theme for Angela's character and reconciling her life on Avalon with her life with the Clan in Mahattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Buena Vista Television , as do the characters who appear here or are mentioned. They are not mine. The title was inspired by the Kelly Clarkson by the same name and features Angela and Gabriel from their life on Avalon.

“Breakway” by karrenia

She had never known quite what to expect upon her departure from the island lost in the mists of time, Avalon, a country of apples and legends, but as far as Angela was concerned, it was simply home. Even as a young hatchling she had not been entirely in accord with the other members of her clan, not that she felt as did not belong or fit in, it was that she had always longed for the vistas and experiences that could be found beyond the boundaries of Avalon. 

Angela would never go so far as to say that it was her destiny, or that it was fated. She had been raised by her clan and to some extent by Mary and the Archmage. 

Speaking of whom; if anyone could have read someone’s destiny in the lines of their palm or with the long sight that was common among those who possessed magic, he would have told her, that the future was uncertain and more often than not determined by the actions and choices of individuals working toward making that future come to pass; but even he could not see all of what was to come.

So, Angela had waited and worked and made her home on Avalon, and along the way she had shared a long-lasting and close friendship with one other member of her clan, Gabriel.  
Gabriel had not laughed at her or chided her for her moonlight daydreams, but instead had encouraged her. 

Had she been not so preoccupied in those same daydreams, she knew that while he would never say as much aloud, he could also feel that as they matured from hatchlings to full-fledged adult members of the clan, he could sense that were drifting apart from one another, and she could not figure out a way to mend that invisible rift, or even if she wanted to. It troubled her, like a buzzing of bees in a back corner of her mind, or an itch in a hard to reach spot. 

At one point she had determined that after one of their lengthy discussions, under the over-arching spread of apple blossoms in full bloom that she had made a decision regarding her future. 

“Which is?” asked Gabriel.

“I have determined that I shall make my own destiny,” Angela replied.

“Do you mind if I shall join you in that resolution,” he asked.

“Not all,” she replied and after a moment he reached forward and pulled her into his strong yet shielding embrace and they held together like that for a very long time.


End file.
